This invention relates to the field of automotive tie-downs providing a means to carry and restrain a variety of items to the tailgate or rear closure door of a pickup truck. The inventor has accomplished this by creating a unique truck Rear door Tie-down Kit comprised of several components and straps that attaches firmly to the tailgate of a pickup truck. The device will provisionally attach to the tailgate offering padded protection with a variety of strap tie-downs holding items like surfboards, skis or other objects that will hang over the tailgate or rear door of a sport utility vehicle, along with a bag that can hold both wet and dry articles. The kit will also come with a support bar and bicycle front fork mounting bracket. The device will come in a variety of sizes depending upon the size of the tailgate and the quantity of items being transported.
There are a large number of small to medium sized pickup trucks used to transport recreational equipment like surf boards, skis or bicycles by their owners. Sometimes it is necessary to transport items like wood or ladders that are too long for the bed of the truck and there is no adequate means to tie them down or keep them from sliding out, or scratching the tailgate or the rear door of a sport utility vehicle. Some owners of these pickup trucks use them for other purposes or just would like to keep them in stock pristine condition, without adding permanent tie-down fasteners to the truck bed. Usually it is just a spur-of-the-moment trip to the beach with the surfboard when problems arise and a less than adequate means of attachment is used to tie down these articles and they come off on the freeways. This inventor has devised a new, unique Rear door Tie-down Kit that is a versatile means of tie-down, cushion and storage combination that can easily be kept behind the seat to be attached quickly and easily to the tailgate of the truck when needed and comes in a variety of lengths. The tailgate is the only area on a stock pickup truck or sport utility vehicle where straps can easily wrap around and hold firmly. Many temporary tie-down attachments in the past have been fixed to the gutter above the doors, but in the newer vehicles this area does not exist, and when it was used it would usually cause some damage to the paint in those areas. Another conveyance of this kit is a Carryall Bag that can hold wet and dry articles, and keep them separated. The compactness and versatility of this kit, along with its relative low cost of manufacturing, make it a very desirable item to be carried behind the seat of many pickup trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,826 of Rex Walter Heftmann, (the ""826 patent) describes a detachable car-rack adapted to support a surfboard or similar elongated object atop a car mounting surface such as a roof. The ""826 patent relies on the gutter of the vehicle for holding to the roof for support. The hooks used exert a concentrated pressure in the area of the gutter where they are attached and can damage the paint. The ""826 patent has no similarities to the truck Rear door Tie-down Kit herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,990 of Whiting Montague, (the ""990 patent) discloses a device for loading and transporting elongated objects on vehicle rooftops. The ""990 patent describes a large and complicated support metal structure capable of carrying very heavy loads, but not one that would easily be stored, especially behind the front seat. Thus the ""990 patent does not conflict with the patent herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,535 of Donald Johnson, (the ""535 patent) tells of a sack for carrying and transporting a surfboard which may be used in its first form as a backpack carrier for the surfboard, and in its second form as a roof-rack for transporting the surfboard by a vehicle. The ""535 patent has the unique feature of being a sack for carrying a surf board, but uses the rain gutter of the vehicle for its attachment means to the roof area and does not have the versatility for holding other items like bicycles and the like to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,400 of John D. K. Karp, (the ""400 patent) teaches of a set of pickup truck protective pads for carrying long loads that is comprised of a cab pad and a tailgate pad. Each pad has a hold down strap and clips on either side to secure it to the truck. This device again uses the rain gutter as a holding means on the cab, but does have similarities in using a strap to hold in the tailgate area. The straps in the ""400 patent hold to the tailgate latching mechanism, not wrapping around the tailgate, and the device does not have the versatility herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,644 of Robert A. Coleman, (the ""644 patent) is comprised of a guard for racks that are used on cars and the like. The ""644 patent shows primarily a cushion to protect both the rack and the item or items being transported. This device could not be adapted to the tailgate and is not designed for any versatility of the items involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,449 of John G. Collins, (the ""449 patent) describes a collapsible bicycle carrier which utilizes the structure of the bicycle frame for its support and easily adaptable to virtually any vehicle. The ""449 patent is primarily a set of straps and a cushion where the peddle presses against the vehicles. Though this apparatus could be used to hold a bicycle to the tailgate of a pickup truck, it would do little for holding or cushioning anything else, such as a ladder or surfboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,093 of William F. Geier, (the ""093 patent) tells of a carrier device for supporting and securing different objects to a luggage rack of a vehicle or directly to the roof of a vehicle that does not have a luggage rack. This is another patent that is specifically designed to hold items to the roof of vehicles by using an existing roof rack and attaching to the gutters above the windows. The ""093 patent has no means to attach to the tailgate of a pickup truck and has no versatility in the articles it will hold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,291 of Paul E. Casan, (the ""291 patent) It is the object of the ""291 invention to provide a new and improved support pad assembly for supporting elongated objects such as skis or surfboards on a vehicle roof. The ""291 patent is still another design that uses the existing roof rack on vehicles or other means of attachment to the roof area. The ""291 patent is a design to restrain and cushion items on the roof of vehicles with limited versatility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,354 of Patrick Velverton Williams, (the ""354 patent) describes an inflatable roof carrier for supporting a load on the roof of a vehicle. This device does not rely on the gutters, but it straps through the doors to be attached to itself on the inside of the vehicle. The ""354 patent only offers a cushion for the roof with minimal attachment points, not being adaptable for attaching to the tailgate or holding bicycles.
None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular tie-down capabilities or versatility this unique Rear door Tie-down Kit provides. Thus, there is a continuing need for a light, compact kit that can be stored behind the seat of a pickup truck, and can be attached to the tailgate, restraining a variety of articles.
The present invention accomplishes its desired objects by providing a versatile new and improved Rear door Tie-down Kit to be attached to the tailgate of a pickup truck or over the top of a sport utility vehicle being used for hauling. The kit is comprised of a padded cushioning member that covers the upper edge of the tailgate of the truck. This cushioning member may vary in length and width, depending upon the size of the truck and the quantity or size of the articles being transported. The cushioning member has a flat surface that engages with the top edge of the tailgate, and an outside cushioning member flap and an inside cushioning member flap, that translate down the inside and outside of the pickup truck tailgate. A horizontal tie-down strap is fixably attached, preferably by sewing to the top edge, and translating the length of the cushioning member to both distal ends with locking rings on one side, and an elongated end on the other. It must be understood that though the conventional locking rings are indicated at several locations in this patent, many forms of strap fasteners exist and all will be covered within the scope of this patent.
On the distal ends of the cushioning member are the vertical mounting straps that are fixably attached on the top edge and cross diagonally over the horizontal tie-down strap running the length of the cushioned member. These vertical mounting straps wrap around the tailgate of the pickup truck and by crossing diagonally over the top of the horizontal tie-down strap, the stresses are born by the vertical mounting straps and not the sewing of the horizontal strap. After passing around the tailgate or vehicle rear fold down door, vertical mounting straps are securely tightened and locked with the locking rings.
A plurality of cooperatively engageable fasteners such as clip fastener straps are attached under the horizontal tie-down strap along the length of the cushioning member. All the straps that hold the clip fasteners are best sewn doubled to form a common cavity to accommodate the optional bicycle-holding bar. The bicycle-holding bar has a plurality of orifices for attaching commercially available bicycle front fork mounting brackets. Each bracket holds a single bicycle and one or more brackets can be attached, depending upon the length of the cushioning member. The bicycle holding bar will also be further restrained by going under the vertical mounting straps on each end of the cushioning member.
An additional embodiment of the Rear door Tie-down Kit will be a unique Carryall Bag that attaches to the plurality of clip fasteners along the length of the cushioning member. The Carryall Bag may be constructed completely of a porous nylon mesh or in a preferred embodiment, having the bag portion constructed of a water proof material with a nylon mesh pouch on the side, with a flap opening to be secured by a hook-loop fastening material. The Carryall Bag will have a pair of handles to be used when the bag is not attached to the clip fasteners on the cushioning member. One or more of the Carryall Bags can be attached to the device depending upon the length of the cushioning member and the size of the bag(s).
A primary object of this invention is to create a means of restraining an elongated object such as a surfboard, skis, lumber, or a ladder, to the tailgate or rear door of a pickup truck or sport utility vehicle.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an easily mountable base support component that will cooperatively engage with a plurality of storage and securement components to allow a pre configuration prior to departure.
Another object of the invention is to create a means of tying down one or more bicycles to the tailgate of a pickup truck.
An additional object of the invention is to create a means to hold loose articles both wet and dry, in the back of a pickup truck.
A still another object of the invention is to protect the surface of the truck or vehicle and the article being transported.
A further object of this invention is to create a unique Tailgate Tie-down Kit small enough to be carried in a small bag behind the seat of a pickup truck and that will incorporate the many tie-down features herein disclosed.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent and reside in the details of the construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.